


When the stars are the only things we share, will you be there?

by orphan_account



Series: praying you and me might end up together [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Cute Stiles, DEAL WITH IT, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PackMom!Stiles, Stubborn Derek, Videogames, alpha!Derek, bioshock mentions, cute ass shit, cuz you know what i wanted to, nonsmut, pinning, sleepover, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I based it off of that super cute comic that's been circulating around tumblr ( http://hales-emissary.tumblr.com/post/84547276408 ), but I was playing bioshock through most of it, so sorry if it came out shitty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the stars are the only things we share, will you be there?

Whenever it was late at night, and not during the school week, they tended to have, as Stiles referred to them, sleepovers.

Derek tended to just call them date nights.

The alpha had bought a PS3 for these specific occasions, when he didn’t have any pack drama to deal with, and Stiles didn’t have a massive load of homework to tackle.

 Stiles would play videogames, dressed up in one of Derek’s baggy shirts and a pair of boxers, usually the Bioshock series, while Derek would make them some food for dinner- Probably KD with extra cheese since it was fast, delicious and, well, Stiles’ favourite. Derek always wanted to make sure he had all of Stiles’ favourites, as if it would make _him_ Stiles’ favourite. Which he was _._

Derek would look over at his mate with a fond smile, while stirring the pasta and cheese mix, noticing how Stiles’ forehead would be creased in concentration as the younger boy took down splicers with his rivet gun, yelling at the TV when he succeeded in saving a little sister from the zombie-like people.

 Derek would dish out their food, and ask Stiles “Do you want ketchup?” and “Why do you always play the same game? I bought the entire series, not just the second one…”

Stiles would just skip over, steal his bowl of pasta from the alpha, laugh, and return to the couch so he could keep playing the video game.

He’d probably mumble something about liking the storyline in the second game, and how he found the little sisters cute.

Derek would roll his eyes, go sit next to stiles on the couch, and start eating the creamy cheese macaroni.

 Derek would only let his mate play for a few hours- maybe more if Stiles pouted cutely enough- and then they’d put on a movie, usually something calm and romantic.

 “Stiles, you awake babe?” the wolf mumbled, after watching around half of ‘When Harry met Sally’, noticing that Stiles’ head had lulled onto his shoulder, remaining still for a while.

 Stiles groaned softly in his sleep, but didn’t respond otherwise, his mouth opening and closing as he drew soft breaths.

Derek ruffled Stiles’ hair- it was starting to grow out, becoming tug-able and ruffle-able- wearing a fond smile on his face.

 The wolf carefully scooped his boyfriend up into his arms, carrying him up to their bedroom- yeah, Derek didn’t even consider it _just_ his anymore, since Stiles was there so often- tucking him in, covering him in the warm duvet blankets that he’d bought, getting in next to him.

Derek slung an arm over Stiles’ shoulder, his affectionate still on his face.

What was Stiles dreaming about? It was clearly a good dream, considering the way that Stiles’ lips kept twitching up at the corners and his eyelids fluttered.

After playing with his boyfriend’s hair for a few minutes, Derek began drifting off as well. His deep sleep held dreams of Stiles and him, with a young child, having picnics and watching sunsets in a much safer version of Beacon Hills.

 

His alarm clock went off at six am, making Derek groaned and smash the machine with his closed fist, breaking it entirely. He glanced at his mate, trying to see whether or not the sound had woken Stiles up. It hadn’t, Derek sighing in relief. Thank fucking god. Stiles was a pain in the ass when he hadn’t gotten his eight hours of beauty sleep- not that Derek entirely minded, but it’s not like he’d admit that to Stiles. Maybe to Isaac, but whatever.

 Derek chuckled, thinking of how Stiles was endearing, and a little annoying, when he got to be grumpy. He tended to get overly clingy, or he’d be demanding and pushy.

Derek preferred the former, but the latter wasn’t so bad. He’d just make Stiles chocolate chip pancakes to cheer him up. That, and he’d let him have an extra hour of video game playing.

 The alpha’s footsteps were sleepy and loud on the wooden floorboards, despite how carefully he tried to walk- unintentionally waking the grumpy beast sleeping in his bed.

Derek went into the washroom, running some warm water from the sink’s tap.

The alpha cupped some of the liquid in his hands, not minding the tingly burns his palms got as he brought the water to his face. He sighed, feeling all the grime from his rest come off, his senses waking with each splash of water he gave himself.

 “Derek…” He heard someone whine sleepily, their soft footsteps creaking the boards.

Derek cursed internally, realizing he must’ve accidentally woken up his mate- his inner wolf reprimanding him instantly.

 Derek dabbed at his wet face with a dry white towel, glancing at his- _oh god, he’s so cute._

Stiles was yawning softly, wiping his eyes with the back of his right hand, itching his tummy with his left, as he walked towards the wolf, hair a mess.

Derek felt a tug of love at his heartstrings.

“You’ve got bed hair.” The wolf said gruffly, in an attempt to slough off how adorable he found his mate.

He reached out and attempted to make Stiles’ hair less… appealing.

 Stiles just hummed and leaned into Derek’s touch, head lulling to the side.

“Morning…” the younger boy mumbled, leaning forwards and pecking Derek’s cheek wetly, making the alpha roll his eyes.

 There was a sudden weight on one of his shoulders, and Derek was confused momentarily, before realizing-

“Stiles, get the hell up.”

 “But I’m sleepy…” Stiles whined.

 “Then go to sleep.”

 “I was trying to.” The boy pointed out.

“Not on my shoulder!” Derek groaned.

“Fine… take me back to the bed.”

“You have feet, Stiles. Use them.”

“You use them.” Stiles retorted, clearly intending for it to be insulting, despite it’s lack of sense.

 “You’re too tired to try to be sassy, babe.” Derek sighed, taking Stiles’ hand and giving in, leading him back towards the bed.

“Go to sleep. I’ll have breakfast ready when you wake up.”

 Stiles nodded groggily, before flopping down onto the bed, snoring softly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 “Brat.” Derek chuckled fondly, before going downstairs to make Stiles some pancakes.

 


End file.
